Sur le fil du rasoir
by Lyla0i
Summary: Épisode 19, saison 13. La femme de Matthew Simmons se retrouve prise en otage dans son bureau avec ses collègues. Matt, aidé de ses coéquipiers et amis va tout faire pour la sortir de là


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ce texte reprend la vision de Matt dans l'épisode "Sur le fil du rasoir", le dix-neuvième de la saison 13._

_C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Esprit criminel et la première fois que je reprends un épisode de série._

_Quelques rappels avant de débuter cet OS :_

_Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à la série Esprit criminel, je ne fais que les emprunter !_

_Merci à Bebec ( u/4148959/Bebec) pour ses corrections !_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

* * *

**Sur le fil du rasoir**

Matt venait d'arriver au boulot. Il continuait de penser à Kristy et à sa nouvelle idée de lui faire changer de téléphone. Elle l'avait même déjà acheté ! Ce que sa femme pouvait être têtue !

Il s'installa dans l'open-space et fut rapidement rejoint par David Rossi avec qui ils parlèrent de leur week-end, pour une fois sans criminel à attraper.

Emily sortit de son bureau, en pleine conversation téléphonique.

« ...**bien Monsieur. L'unité d'intervention est sur place ? Je préviens tout de suite mon équipe. **»

« **David, Matt, **» Ajouta-t-elle après avoir raccroché et s'être tournée vers eux de la mezzanine. « **Je veux tout le monde sur le pont, je viens de parler avec le directeur. **»

Les deux hommes se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers elle, comprenant immédiatement qu'une situation délicate allait nécessiter leur intervention.

« **Il nous demande de nous occuper d'une prise d'otages actuellement en cours à Washigton. **»

« **C'est à quel endroit ? **» Demanda David.

« **A Cordon Plazza, au quatrième étage, les bureaux du Conseil Américain de Défense Juridique. **»

Il sembla soudain à Matt que son cœur s'arrêtait, saisit d'un doute terrifiant.

« **Le CADJ ? **» Demanda-t-il en espérant qu'Emily le détrompe.

« **C'est ça, l'unité d'intervention est déjà en route. **»

Matt n'avait pas écouté la fin de la phrase, tétanisé par le « _C'est ça_», par la confirmation d'une de ses plus grandes peurs.

« **Kristy **» Pensa-t-il à haute voix, horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse être en danger. Ses collègues tournèrent immédiatement leurs regards vers lui.

« **Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Kristy ? **» Demanda David, le ton inquiet de l'italien ne parvenait cependant pas à le toucher, perdu comme il l'était dans ses propres émotions.

« **Elle a commencé à travailler là-bas il y a quelques semaines. **» Répondit difficilement Matt.

Le dire à haute voix rendait les choses plus concrètes encore.

Il ne manqua pas le regard qu'échangèrent Emily et David, un regard à la fois désolé pour lui et embêté par ce que cela signifiait. Il avait lui aussi compris, Emily devait le retirer de l'affaire, c'était la procédure. Mais ce n'était pas envisageable pour lui. Il prit la direction de l'ascenseur.

« **Il faut y aller, tout de suite. Je m'arrangerai avec l'unité d'intervention. **»

Il ne voulait pas laisser à Emily le temps de le retirer de l'affaire. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés en sachant sa femme en danger. Il devait faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là. Le plus rapidement possible.

« **Matt, s'il-te-plaît, attends. **» Retentit la voix de sa supérieure derrière lui.

« **Tu sais que tu ne dois pas y aller. **» Ajouta David.

Matt souffla en appuyant sur le bouton avant de se retourner vers eux.

« **J'en ai rien à faire des procédures, David. C'est de ma femme qu'il s'agit. **»

« **Oui je sais, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu es en train de vivre. **» Répondit David.

Matt pouvait voir la sincérité sur le visage de son collègue. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous, dans l'équipe, partagé une épreuve similaire. Il respira, prenant son temps pour calmer ses émotions. Une conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa femme s'imposa dans son esprit.

« **Avec Kristy on avait un plan, pour les enfants, au cas où un truc pareil se produirait, sauf qu'on croyait que ce serait moi et pas elle. **»

La douleur s'entendait dans ses paroles. Matt aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à la place de Kristy et la savoir en sécurité. Il devait faire quelque chose pour s'assurer qu'elle rentrerait à la maison. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'être resté à l'écart les bras croisés si… Il préféra ne pas y penser. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser ses idées funestes.

« **Ne me forcez pas à rester sur la touche sur ce coup-là. **» Supplia-t-il en regardant Emily dans les yeux.

« **OK, tu restes ici avec nous pour établir le profil. **» Répondit-elle rapidement.

Il voulu protester, aller là-bas, au plus proche de sa bien-aimée. Mais les regards de ses collègues lui firent comprendre que c'était ça ou rien.

« **Merci **» Dit-il simplement, soulagé de rester, en prenant la direction de la salle de réunion alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient derrière eux. Emily commença à les briefer en chemin.

« **Alvez va prendre les rennes avec l'unité d'intervention et diriger les opérations de là-bas. JJ et Tara coordonneront les négociations avec le preneur d'otages. **»

Emily avait ensuite briefé Pénélope et Spencer les avait rejoint rapidement. Le fait que la femme de Matt était une des otages circula rapidement au sein de l'équipe.

Matt essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils savaient mais ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour l'instant. Chaque seconde sans avoir une piste à explorer était un cauchemar pour lui. Son cerveau se servait de chaque instant d'inactivité pour imaginer les pires scenarios…

Ils avaient appris que l'équipe sur place n'avait aucune image de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur et que tous les accès étaient bourrés d'explosifs… pas suffisamment puissants pour faire détruire la tour mais ils tueraient sans aucun doute toutes les personnes situées à l'étage au moment de la détonation.

Matt sentait sa tension monter à fur et à mesure qu'ils avaient des nouvelles, il espérait que les prochaines à venir leur permettrait d'avancer.

Enfin, un téléphone sonna. Tara et Luke venaient les tenir au courant.

«_**Ils ont l'air d'avoir un plan bien établi.**_» Commença Tara. « _**Il n'y a pas eu de provocations depuis le début de la prise d'otages. On essaie d'établir le dialogue avec eux, mais depuis vingt minutes ils se contentent de nous raccrocher au nez**_**. **»

« **Ils pensent sans doute que l'incertitude va nous décontenancer. C'est une tactique assez grossière donc je pense qu'on a à faire à des hommes assez jeunes. **» Dit Spencer en rebondissant sur ces nouvelles informations.

Matt était nerveux, il avait besoin de concret, de quelque chose de tangible pour se dire que sa femme était vivante. Savoir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de provocations n'était pas suffisant. Les preneurs d'otages avaient pu faire des victimes et ne pas en informer la police.

« **D'après le commandant Nash, il faudra combien de temps pour désamorcer les explosifs ? **» Demanda David.

Matt se tendit d'avantage, il se sentait prêt à exploser.

« _**Difficile à dire, les charges de C4 ont toutes été reliées aux portes de l'étage, mais il peut aussi y avoir un détonateur à distance. **_» Répondit Luke.

Matt se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas exploser. Il avait l'impression que la situation empirait au lieux de s'améliorer.

« **Vous avez pu avoir des images des bureaux par caméra thermique ? **» Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'habituellement, trahissant son inquiétude.

« _**Le commandant Nash a dit que c'était en cours.**_» Répondit Tara

« **Donc vous ne voyez rien de ce qui se passe là-haut. **» Conclut-il. La situation était définitivement au plus bas. Comment était-ce possible ?

Il y eut deux secondes de silence qu'aucun de ses collègues n'osa briser avant que Tara ne lui réponde enfin.

« _**Non, Matt, on ne voit rien pour l'instant.**_»

L'agent se mit à ronger son pouce pour calmer ses nerfs et sa frustration grandissante. Il était un homme d'action, sa femme était en danger. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour l'aider ou tout du moins, de savoir qu'elle était vivante.

« **Je sais que tu veux être ici mais... **» commença Emily.

« **Je dois être ici. **» La coupa-t-il d'un ton ferme. S'il ne pouvait pas être au Cordon Plazza alors il serait là, hors de question qu'il rentre chez lui et qu'il attende gentiment qu'on vienne lui annoncer le fin mot de l'histoire. Il prit une inspiration et tourna son regard vers sa supérieure. « **Ça va aller. **»

Emily acquiesça quoique peu convaincue.

Ils entendirent le capitaine Nash dire quelque chose mais sans comprendre ses mots.

« **Tara, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. **» Ordonna Emilie.

« _**L'ascenseur descend du quatrième**_**. **»

Matt se tendit. Cela représentait la première action de communication des preneurs d'otages avec eux… et ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils attendirent que Tara leur donne des nouvelles par son oreillette.

Ils entendirent une sonnerie de téléphone portable puis la voix de Tara.

« _**Allô, ici l'agent Tara Lewis, qui est à l'appareil ?**_»

Une voix jeune, étouffée pour Matt, lui répondit.

_« __**Disons que vous parlez à votre pire cauchemar, agent Tara Lewis. **__»_

_« __**Vous n'intimiderez pas un agent fédéral, alors arrêtez votre petit jeu.**_»

Matt ne put s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'avait rien d'un jeu. Mais il devait se taire pour l'instant. Tout ce que dirait ce type pouvait leur servir pour établir le profil.

_« __**Oh, ce n'est pas un jeu, mais j'adore votre style, agent Tara Lewis. Bon voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire : ma seule et unique revendication. Faîtes sortir Léonard Hadgland de prison. Dans le cas contraire, j'exécuterai un otage toutes les quinze minutes. **__»_

La tension et la détresse de Matt augmentèrent. Vingt-six otages, s'ils en tuaient effectivement un tous les quarts d'heure, ils seraient tous morts dans six heures trente. Sa gorge se serra, ça allait aller très vite.

« _**A partir de … mmmh… maintenant.**_»

Puis le silence.

« **Tara ? **» demanda Emily.

«_**Ils ont tué une femme**_**. **» Répondit la susnommée, glaçant le sang de Matt. « _**Matt**_**. **» Ajouta-t-elle comme si elle avait deviné son émoi. « _**Ce n'est pas Kristy, tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas Kristy.**_»

Le soulagement qui saisit Matt manqua de le faire pleurer. Il avait cru le pire pendant un instant.

« **J'ai entendu Tara, merci. **» Répondit-il, la voix pas totalement assurée.

« _**C'est une femme noire, nous allons chercher son identité.**_»

« **Merci Tara, tenez-nous au courant. **» Conclut Emily avant de raccrocher.

« **Matt, tu vas, avec Pénélope, chercher tout ce que tu peux sur Hagland. **»

Enfin il avait été occupé et après une dizaine de minute, il pu, avec Pénélope transmettre à l'équipe ce qu'il avait appris.

« **Léonard Rudolf Hagland, 74 ans, est l'ancien leader du groupuscule séparatiste les Cavaliers. **» Commença-t-il.

« **Le CADJ n'avait pas identifié les cavaliers comme un groupe identitaire ? **» Demanda Emily

« **Si, il y a cinq ans, et depuis ce jour-là, tous leurs avocats, comme... **» Il fit une micro pause pour chasser ses émotions et reprit.** « Kristy, mènent une interminable bataille juridique contre les Cavaliers. **»

Pénélope prit la parole pour la suite de leur exposé.

« **Il y a trois ans de cela, un soir d'avril, Hagland a abattu deux policiers de l'état de Virginie au cours d'un raid contre son domicile. **»

« **Il est actuellement dans le couloir de la mort. **» Reprit Matt. « **En Virginie, il a épuisé toutes ses voies de recours et est censé mourir par injection létale lundi matin. **»

« **Ce serait donc une tentative désespérée de rester en vie. **» Conclut David.

Matt n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il en était lui aussi arrivé à cette conclusion. Son cerveau se tournait vers le temps qui défilait…

« **En se servant de bons soldats recrutés chez les Cavaliers. **» Approuva Reid.

« **Et si on faisait venir Leonard Hagland ? **» Matt se reconcentra sur les propos de David, sa proposition pourrait enfin faire avancer les choses.** « si c'est bel et bien lui le cerveau de toute cette opération, je vous fiche mon billet que ce salopard arrogant ne pourra pas s'empêcher de se vanter devant nous en parlant de son plan génial. **»

Matt acquiesça en même temps qu'Emily prenait la parole.

« **Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, je fais la demande. **»

Elle sortit son téléphone et quitta la pièce.

Durant son absence, JJ appela pour dire qu'elle allait contrôler une camionnette suspecte avec une patrouille.

Matt, David et Spencer profitèrent de ce laps de temps pour approfondir le profil du prisonnier condamné à mort.

Emily revenait dans la salle de conférence quand JJ rappela. Les deux employés de Vextel avaient été retrouvés vivants.

«_**D'après l'employé, deux hommes blancs avec des bandanas sur le visage les ont agressés avec des armes à feu après qu'ils aient validé leur dernière opération au central. Ils les ont ensuite poussé dans la fourgonnette et leur ont dit de tout leur donner, dont les uniformes. Suite à ça un des deux les a ligoté et l'autre a dit 'Je m'occupe d'eux' et une fois son associé parti, il a tiré dans le siège conducteur et a enfermé les employés dans la fourgonnette.**_»

« **Donc l'un de nos preneurs d'otage a choisi d'épargner les deux employés de Vexel **» Récapitula Emily.

« **Non seulement ça mais il a aussi menti délibérément à son complice **» Ajouta David.

« **Si ces hommes ont bien été sélectionnés dans les rangs des Cavaliers, il semblerait que l'un d'entre eux nourrisse quelques doutes sur leur Grand Destin. **» Conclut Spencer.

« **Ouais, et il sera sûrement pas très chaud à l'idée de se sacrifier pour la cause. **» Rebondit Matt, heureux de voir enfin une brèche, si infime soit-elle à exploiter.

Le téléphone d'Emily sonna. Elle regarda son écran puis les informa de la nouvelle.

« **Léonard Hagland vient d'arriver. **»

Cette nouvelle fit du bien à Matt, les choses commençaient à avancer, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que David réussirait à lui soutirer des informations. Il le regarda partir.

Matt jeta un œil à sa montre, si le preneur d'otage suivait ce qu'il avait prévu, quelqu'un allait mourir rapidement. Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Kristy.

« **Matt, t'es avec nous ? **» Lui demanda Emily, le sortant de ses pensées sombres.

« **Oui, excuse-moi. **» Répondit-il sans se justifier, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait que ses collègues comprenaient.

Ils travaillaient sur le dossier depuis quelques minutes quand Pénélope arriva à vive allure dans la pièce.

« **Bon sang, bon sang ! C'est Kristy, elle a appelé les secours et ils m'ont transmis l'appel. **»

Matt regarda le téléphone qu'elle lui tendait sans y croire. Sa femme était au bout de la ligne, elle était vivante et il allait pouvoir lui parler. Il peinait à réaliser. Il se saisit du téléphone et jeta un regard à Emily. La brune l'encouragea d'un geste de la tête. Elle semblait aussi stressée que lui.

Matt mit le haut parleur et fit de son mieux pour contrôler ses émotions qui menaçaient de transpercer sa voix.

« **Kristy ? Est-ce que ça va ? **»

« _**Oui, je vais bien.**_» Lui répondit, par chuchotements, la voix anxieuse de celle qu'il aimait. Malgré le soulagement qui s'empara de lui, il devait rester concentré sur son objectif : la sortir de là.

« **Il y a combien de preneurs d'otages ? **»

« _**Ils sont trois. Ils ont la vingtaine.**_»

« **Bon, tu sais ce qui pourrait vraiment nous aider ? C'est que tu utilise la caméra de ton téléphone, pour nous montrer ce qu'il se passe là-haut. **»

« _**Oui, je sais, je sais, mais ils nous ont pris tous nos téléphones. C'est pas le mien que j'utilise, c'est celui que je t'ai acheté. Même sans avoir activé les services mobiles, j'ai pu passer un appel d'urgence.**_»

Matt fut partagé dans ses émotions. D'un côté il était fier de sa femme pour avoir pensé à utiliser ce téléphone pour l'appeler après avoir remis le sien aux preneurs d'otages. De l'autre, il voyait la flamme d'espoir que cet appel avait allumé en lui, faiblir.

« **Garcia, tu crois que tu peux l'activer à distance ? **» Demanda Emily.

« **Aucun souci, j'en ai pour une seconde. **» Répondit l'informaticienne qui partit à toute vitesse vers ses ordinateurs.

Matt avait fait son boulot, il n'avait plus rien à lui demander pour faire avancer l'enquête mais il ne pouvait pas finir la conversation, il ne voulait pas qu'elle raccroche. Tant qu'il l'avait en ligne il la savait vivante. Ses émotions commencèrent à remonter, se lisant sur son visage et transparaissant dans sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

« **Kristy… je veux que tu sache que je t'aime plus que tout. **»

« _**Je t'aime moi aussi.**_»

Il entendit les sanglots retenus dans la voix de sa femme ainsi que sa peur.

« **Oh non. **» Purent entendre les agents suivit de bruits de pas précipités.

« **Kristy ? **» Demanda Matt anxieux de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait là-bas. « **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **»

Le sang de Matt se glaça lorsqu'il entendit la voix du preneur d'otage que Tara avait eu au téléphone.

« _**Bon.**__**Puis-je avoir votre attention ? On dirait bien que là dehors, il n'y a pas grand monde à qui ça importe que vous surviviez.**_»

Les profileurs se penchèrent vers le téléphone, réalisant l'impacte des paroles prononcées.

« _**Non, non, non**_» Répéta une voix d'homme qui semblait terrifié.

« _**Lève-toi**_» Trancha le preneur d'otages

« _**Je vous en prie ! **_»

« _**Debout ! **_»

« _**Lâchez-moi !… Ne faîtes pas ça s'il-vous-plaît !… Je vous en supplie, ne me tuez pas... **_»

Ils entendirent encore une fois la voix du preneur d'otages sans parvenir à distinguer ses propos puis un coup de feu après quelques secondes de silence et pour finir des exclamations contenues d'horreur.

Matt ne savait que penser, il avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à sa femme mais en même temps, son esprit logique lui disait que c'était l'homme qui avait subi le coup de feu. Malgré cela, le silence l'effrayait et il ne parvenait pas à écouter son esprit logique.

« **Kristy ? **» essaya-t-il, priant pour avoir une réponse.

Mais seul le silence lui répondait. Il eut l'impression qu'une éternité passait durant laquelle il n'entendait que le silence. Pourtant, il entendit sur le téléphone de l'équipe que Tara avait eu le preneur d'otages au téléphone, mais il n'avait pas pu écouter le moindre mot de leur conversation. Ce silence captait toute son attention, augmentant son angoisse à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

« _**Matt ? Matt t'es toujours là ? **_»

Matt et Emily soufflèrent de soulagement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content d'entendre son prénom.

« **Oui je suis là. **»

« _**OK, je suis prête quand vous le voulez. **_»

« **Garcia, il faut activer ce téléphone ! **» Ordonna Emily.

« _**Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai presque fini **_» Répondit la voix de l'informaticienne dans le haut-parleur. « _**Et, il est… activé, ça y est. Kristy devrait pouvoir passer un appel vidéo. **_»

Matt fixa avec appréhension le téléphone et sentit le soulagement l'envahir lorsque l'image s'afficha enfin. Sa bien-aimée avait l'air d'aller bien. Il lui fit un sourire tendre dans lequel ses émotions étaient palpables. Il vit le soulagement sur le visage de sa femme et remarqua qu'elle aussi tentait de retenir ses larmes.

« **Je suis content de te voir **» lui dit-il simplement, en toute sincérité. Une grande partie de son appréhension et de son angoisse était retombée, à défaut d'avoir disparue.

« _**Oui, moi aussi. **_»

Matt voyait que Kristy était à deux doigts de pleurer en disant ces quelques mots. Mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« _**OK, on y va. **_»

Il acquiesça. Il avait peur que sa voix ne le trahisse si jamais il parlait. Il ne voulait pas que Kristy pose le téléphone, il ne voulait pas ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision, mais cela leur permettrait d'avancer et de la faire sortir de là au plus vite.

Il ne vit que le pantalon de Kristy pendant quelques instants puis l'image se mit à bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit que le haut de la tête de sa femme et un bout d'étagère.

« _**OK, je ne pourrai peut être pas vous parler mais je pourrai tout de même vous entendre, parce que j'ai ça, l'oreillette sans fil**_. » Montra-t-elle en se reculant un petit peu. Elle regardait sans cesse derrière elle, clairement sur le qui-vive. « _**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aidera. **_»

« **C'est parfait. **» Répondit Matt, ému. Kristy disparut de l'écran et ils purent observer l'intérieur des bureaux. Matt n'aimait clairement pas ne plus l'avoir dans son champ de vision, mais c'était la seule chose à faire et il le savait.

Un homme passa rapidement en arrière-plan alors qu'Emily prenait la parole.

« **À toi de jouer Garcia, il faut envoyer ces images au centre de commandement. **»

« _**Je suis en train d'établir la connexion. Et… c'est fait. **_»

Suite à ça, ils basculèrent les images sur l'écran de la salle de conférence et Matt garda un œil sur celles-ci en même temps qu'il parcourait les dossiers du CADJ. Il put rapidement voir les visages des trois jeunes hommes responsables de la prise d'otages, étudia leurs allées et venues et leurs comportements.

Il consentit à ne plus regarder l'écran que lorsqu'Emily les rassembla pour faire le point sur les découvertes de Pénélope. L'informaticienne, David, Spencer, Emily et Matt s'installèrent autour de la table de réunion pour échanger.

« **Je vous présente Dalton McCann, 24 ans et son compère Jasper Talbot, 26 ans. Ces messieurs sont tous deux d'anciens militaires renvoyés pour manquement à l'honneur. **» Exposa Pénélope en montrant les photos des hommes en question. Matt se saisit d'un exemplaire pour les regarder de plus près.

« **Ils ont fait de la prison et sont les principaux suspects dans une série de braquage en Floride. **» Termina Pénélope.

« **Je me suis un peu renseigné sur les connaissances de Hagland et j'ai trouvé une piste sur notre troisième larron. **» Continua David avant de se tourner vers l'écran. « **D'après le registre des visites de la prison, le jeune homme que l'on voit discuter avec Léonard Hagland s'appelle Roland Cole. **»

« **Rossi m'a demandé de me renseigner un petit peu sur lui et j'ai trouvé aucun dossier au nom de Roland Cole. **» Ajouta Garcia.

« **Regardez leur façon de se conduire l'un avec l'autre. **» Fit remarquer David.

« **Leur langage corporel semble indiquer qu'il existe un lien entre eux. **» Remarque immédiatement Spencer.

« **Tout à fait, et ce que je vois là c'est l'interaction d'un père avec son fils. **» Confirma David.

« **Sauf qu'il n'existe aucun document officiel indiquant que Hagland a un fils. Ils a eu trois filles avec l'une de ses femmes. **» Compléta Pénélope.

«** Mais vous pensez qu'il aurait un fils illégitime ? **» Demanda Emily.

« **Un fils qui cherche désespérément à obtenir la validation d'un père souvent absent. **» Confirma David.

« **Je suis en train d'éplucher les dossiers du CADJ, je dois pouvoir vérifier cette information. **» Intervint Matt qui pour une fois depuis le début de la journée avait réussi à suivre l'ensemble de la réunion sans se perdre dans ses pensées. L'identification d'une partie des preneurs d'otages lui donnait la rage qu'il fallait pour passer au dessus de sa détresse et de sa peur de perdre Kristy.

« **Oui, fais ça, il nous faut des détails. **» Valida David. « **Quant à moi, je vais aller demander confirmation directement à la source. **» Conclut-il avant de se lever.

Dès que la réunion fut terminée, Matt se replongea dans les dossiers du CADJ à la recherche de tous les indices pouvant les aider. Il s'installa dans la salle de conférence où il pouvait garder un œil sur les images entre deux comptes-rendus.

Il finit par trouver les informations qui leur manquaient. Il prévint Emily, envoya les données à ses collègues et une nouvelle audioconférence commença entre JJ, Tara et Luke au Cordon Plazza et Matt, Spencer et Emily, dans le bureau de celle-ci, loin du téléphone qui leur fournissait les images.

« _**Si Roland Cole est le fils de Hagland, un bon moyen de désamorcer la situation serait de parvenir à saper sa conviction qu'en se sacrifiant ainsi il arrivera à obtenir l'approbation de son père. **_» Exposa Tara au téléphone.

« **Si on veut réussir à l'atteindre, on peut commencer par utiliser son véritable nom. **» Répondit Matt qui avait finit par débusquer l'information. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa tablette. « **Il s'appelle Josh Martin. Je ne suis même pas sûr que Kristy soit consciente de la masse d'infos que le CADJ a pu accumuler sur Hagland et ses Cavaliers. La rumeur veut que la plupart de leurs fonds viennent du trafic d'armes via le Mexique. **»

« _**Et ils acheminaient ensuite les armes jusqu'au Nouveau Mexique. **_» Compléta JJ. « _**Là, où Josh a passé toute son enfance. **_»

« _**Matt ? **_» Demanda Tara. « _**Tu… Tu es vraiment certain que toutes ces informations sont correctes ? **_» Elle faisait référence à ce qu'il leur avait envoyé quelques minutes plus tôt, provenant des dossiers du CADJ.

« **Tu demandes ça à cause de l'identité de la mère de Josh ? **» Demanda-t-il en voyant où elle voulait en venir.

Pénélope les interrompit en rentrant dans la pièce en parlant.

« **Vous savez que je n'abandonne jamais. J'ai fait le tour de mon sac à malices pour parvenir à reprendre tous les systèmes aux preneurs d'otages et j'ai trouvé une différence entre les plans se trouvant sur le serveur de l'immeuble et ceux qui sont dans les archives de Vextel sécurité. **»

Matt s'était placé derrière Pénélope pour pouvoir observer les plans dont elle parlait.

« **Je crois que tu as mis le doigt dessus. **» Dit-il en désignant une zone sur la carte. « **C'est sûrement grâce à ça qu'ils pensent réussir à s'en sortir. **»

« _**Oh non **_»

Résonna la voix de Luke alors que Matt étudiait toujours le plan.

Ils entendirent ensuite un cri indistinct puis Luke à nouveau.

« _**Non, il a trouvé le téléphone. **_»

Matt, Emily, Pénélope et Spencer sortirent précipitamment du bureau. Dès qu'ils furent dans le couloir entre le bureau et la salle de conférence, ils purent entendre distinctement les cris de Kristy.

Matt ne suivit pas ses collègues. Les cris de sa femme lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle avait été découverte. Josh allait certainement la tuer. Les minutes étaient comptées. Il se précipita au Gordon Plazza et entra par le sous-sol. Ayant mémorisé la carte que Pénélope lui avait montré, il comptait bien s'en servir pour sauver Kristy. Peut lui importait d'enfreindre l'ordre que lui avait donné Emily de rester dans le locaux du FBI. Peut lui importait d'enfreindre les procédures du FBI, tout ce qui comptait était de la sauver elle : la femme de sa vie, et la mère de ses enfants.

Il entra au pas de course dans le sous-sol du bâtiment et fit sauter la serrure de l'escalier grâce à un petit pistolet qui servait à ça. Il ouvrit rapidement la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il trouva rapidement le local technique d'où partait le seul chemin qui lui permettrait de se rendre là-haut sans tout faire exploser. Il ouvrit la trappe et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil vers le haut, se dépêcha de monter.

Il devait se rendre au quatrième étage. Chaque barreau qu'il gravissait le rapprochait de sa femme. Chaque étage qu'il passait lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé. Il priait pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Ce n'était pas une possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas arriver trop tard pour la sauver. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir.

Enfin, il arriva au quatrième. Sur ses gardes, il sortit du local technique. Il entendit des voix d'hommes, semblant se disputer.

« **...une saloperie de métèque ! **» Criait l'une des voix

Il se dirigea vers elles, tous ses sens en alerte. Il passa devant une vitre d'où il put avoir un aperçu de la situation en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il vit Josh tuer son compère Jasper qui tomba au sol à proximité de Kristy.

Matt se sentit immédiatement rassuré de la savoir toujours en vie. Mais le danger n'était pas écarté et elle n'était pas encore sauvée.

« **T'es complètement cinglé **» réagit immédiatement Dalton.

« **Je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot**. » Ercuta Josh en mettant son arme sur la poitrine de Dalton.

Matt lançait régulièrement des coups d'oeil de l'autre côté de la porte pour évaluer la situation. Mais à ce moment-là, son regard croisa celui de Josh. Il sut qu'il était repéré.

« **À terre ! **» Ordonna Josh en poussant Dalton qui obéit. Matt se mit à l'abri une seconde derrière le chambranle de la porte. Lorsqu'il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil. Les preneurs d'otages, ainsi que Kristy s'étaient planqués. Matt décida alors d'agir.

« **FBI ! **» Cria-t-il. « **Lâchez vos armes ! **» N'ayant aucune réponse, il sortit de sa cachette en pointant son arme. « **Maintenant ! **»

Une rafale de tirs lui répondit et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se cacher à nouveau derrière la porte. Il vit qu'un des tireurs se déplaçait vers lui et partit en courant se mettre à l'abri dans un endroit moins exposé. Il sut qu'il avait eu raison en entendant une deuxième rafale de tirs et la vitre à côté de laquelle il se tenait quelques instants plus tôt se briser.

Matt savait qu'ils allaient le chercher. Mais il se doutait aussi qu'ils allaient essayer de fermer l'accès qu'il avait pris. Il se cacha donc à proximité et attendit. Rapidement, il vit un des deux hommes entrer dans la pièce. Matt le suivit une demi-seconde après. Il entra discrètement, arme en joue, alors que le jeune homme était dos à lui, accroupi, en train de refermer la trappe.

« **FBI **» Dit-il fermement. « **Faites voir vos mains. **»

Dalton reposa la plaque qui fermait la trappe et leva les mains. Mais une de ses mains plongea vers le bas en même temps qu'il commençait à se retourner vers Matt. Celui-ci n'hésita pas et appuya sur la détente. Il tira deux fois et le jeune homme s'écroula.

« **Dalton ? **» Résonna la voix de Josh au fond du couloir. Matt se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. La voix de celui qui avait voulu tuer Kristy. Il sortit du local technique et avança prudemment à la recherche de cet homme. La rage au ventre, il voulait le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait failli faire...

Sans bruit, il se rapprocha de lui, arme en avant.

Josh se tourna et voulu tirer, mais la mitraillette était vide. Matt continua d'avancer droit vers lui et vida son chargeur.

Josh s'enfuit dans la salle la plus proche. Matt ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Il rechargea son arme et le suivit.

Alors qu'il passait la porte, un objet frappa fort ses bras, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et lâcher son arme. Mais il se releva rapidement, évitant un deuxième coup du porte-manteau que Josh tenait. Il se jeta à sa gorge, l'attirant vers lui pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. La force du coup amena Josh à se relever et Matt en profita pour lui asséner un uppercut en plein visage. Puis un deuxième, qui envoya le jeune homme valser face contre le bureau qui se trouvait là.

Matt ne retenait pas ses coups. Il voulait lui faire payer les heures d'angoisse qu'il venait de vivre.

Alors qu'il tentait de retourner Josh face à lui, celui-ci le fit en lui assenant un grand coup de livre, le faisant valdinguer plusieurs pas en arrière. Il parvint à se retenir à la porte, juste à temps pour voir Josh tituber avec un détonateur dans les mains.

Matt comprit immédiatement que celui-ci servait à faire sauter les charges de C4 fixées aux portes de l'étage. S'il appuyait, toutes les personnes présentes à l'étage mouraient, y compris eux et Kristy. L'agent ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se jeta sur Josh, les faisant tomber tous les deux, loin du détonateur.

Josh était au sol, sur le dos. Matt ne perdit pas un instant et fut sur lui à l'assener de coups de poings. Mais le preneur d'otage parvint à le repousser et à récupérer la télécommande.

Matt revint sur lui, lui faisant lâcher l'objet d'un coup avant de lui faire une prise qui fit voler Josh au-dessus de lui avant qu'il ne le fasse tomber au sol à ses pieds. Matt maintint le terroriste en position assise devant lui et passa son bras droit autour de sa gorge, verrouillant sa prise de son bras gauche qui appuyait aussi sur la tête de son ennemi.

Matt cria toute sa rage, toute sa peur, toute son angoisse de la situation qu'il vivait depuis plusieurs heures. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas le tuer mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter son geste. Il voulait tuer cet homme pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« **Matt ! »**

« **Non, je t'en prie.** »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il releva les yeux et qu'il reconnu sa femme qu'il comprit que c'était elle qui lui parlait.

« **C'est pas toi. **» Le supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains, s'approcha doucement de lui.

Matt comprit que c'était fini, qu'elle était saine et sauve, qu'il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il prit une grande respiration et lâcha sa prise, envoyant le corps inconscient au sol.

Il continua de prendre de grandes inspirations pendant que deux hommes du SWATT entraient dans la pièce. Une fois qu'ils eurent l'homme inconscient sous contrôle, Kristy se précipita sur son mari.

Il se releva en la prenant dans ses bras. Le soulagement qu'il ressenti de la sentir contre lui fut intense. Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux. Il la rapprocha de lui autant qu'il put et la serra dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il craignait presque qu'elle soit à nouveau en danger si elle sortait de cette étreinte protectrice.

Il la relâcha suffisamment pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Pour lui transmettre tout son amour, tout son soulagement et fut comblé de la sentir lui répondre.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de JJ.

« **C'est fini, on y va. **» Dit-elle simplement avant de ressortir. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Matt tenait Kristy par les épaules, la peur toujours présente en lui, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher pour l'instant. Même quand Kristy alla vers Tara pour l'enlacer, il eut du mal à ne pas s'interposer. Mais il comprenait que Tara avait dû jouer un rôle important dans la survie de sa femme et les laissa faire, reprenant Kristy dans ses bras dès qu'elles se séparèrent.

Matt dû à nouveau lâcher Kritsy lorsque l'unité de soin la prit en charge. Il en profita pour récupérer le téléphone qui leur avait permis d'avoir un œil là-dedans, celui que Kristy avait acheté pour lui. Il l'activa et appela sa belle-mère pour lui demander de s'occuper des enfants. Il lui peignit un tableau rapide de la situation, lui disant que Kristy allait bien mais qu'elle avait besoin de repos ce soir.

Une fois à la maison, il proposa à sa femme d'aller dans leur chambre pendant qu'il allait chercher de la glace pour leurs hématomes respectifs.

Il la trouva assise sur leur lit, pensive. Il lui sourit quand il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« **Tiens. **» Lui dit-il en lui tendant une poche de glace.

« **Merci. **»

il lui caressa le visage, l'amenant à le tourner vers lui pour regarder la petite blessure qu'elle avait au coin de l'œil.

« **Comment tu te sens ? **» Demanda-t-il avant de retirer sa main pour la laisser descendre sur le bras de sa bien-aimée..

« **J'en sais rien. C'est normal tu crois ? **»

Il acquiesça, il savait de quoi elle parlait. Le choc était encore trop frais.

« **Tout à fait. **» Il savait comment ça risquait de se passer ensuite. Alors quand elle détourna le visage, il exprima le fond de sa pensée. « **Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu parles à quelqu'un, pas qu'à moi. **» Il voulait l'aider mais la meilleure aide qu'il pouvait lui apporter était de l'aiguiller vers un bon spécialiste.

Kristy acquiesça en le regardant à nouveau. Il sentit qu'elle voulait venir dans ses bras mais ils furent interrompus par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il le sortit de sa poche pour regarder le message.

« **Tout le monde demande de tes nouvelles. **» Dit-il avec un sourire après avoir lu le message d'Emily.

« **Tu l'as adopté alors ? **» Constata Kristy avec un petit sourire.

« Évidemment» Dit-il dans un sourire, lui aussi. « **C'est le téléphone qui t'a sauvé la vie **» Toujours souriant il la regarda du coin des yeux et la vit opiner en retour.

« **T'es en train de dire que j'avais raison ? **» Demanda-t-elle amusée en posant la poche de glace sur sa tête.

Matt eut un rire silencieux et l'imita. Le bras de Kristy s'enroula autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre elle. Il se laissa faire, heureux dans cette étreinte, soulagé du dénouement de toute cette situation.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce texte._

_A bientôt_


End file.
